Ordinary day
by Wyaline
Summary: They were days like this one. Days when they would forget everything and just be ordinary people,even if it was only for a short time. OS LukexTear


Hello everyone! My first fic in the Tales fandom! And my very first fanfic in English… Yup, I'm French. So there might be grammar errors… If you see one, don't hesitate to tell me! :-) I'm just a 14 years old French girl who only wants to improve in English! ;-)

**Spoilers?**No, except if you're in the beginning of the game and Luke still hasn't cut his hair.

**Disclaimer****: **If Tales of the Abyss was mine, Luke and Tear would have hugged in the end…

* * *

_On a ordinary day, the extraordinary way_

--

They were days like this one, days when they would forget everything.

They would forget that the world was in danger. They would forget Van and the Six-Gods Generals. The Oracle Knights, Mohs, the Score, Lorelei and everything else.

They would forget that they were not ordinary people and that they had the duty to save the world.

On days like this, they were just ordinary people. Not soldiers, not nobles. Just ordinary people with ordinary activities.

It was Anise that proposed the idea that, once in a while, they could take a break and spend one day doing only what they like. They all welcomed it, even Jade, though as usual, he didn't say it clearly and only answered by "I'm surprised that a so good idea is coming from you, Anise". (That had caused the little girl to scream at him, claiming that she _always_ had good ideas.)

They would take these 'vacations' every time they were starting to feel exhausted. They'd stop by the nearest town and part and do whatever they wanted to do. It went from shopping to pass hours in a bath (idea, once again, proposed by Anise.) They enjoyed the simplest things, and never did they felt so good.

Tear Grants liked those days, even though she could never totally forget, but she doubted any of them really did. On calm moments, she tried her best not to remember all the happy memories she had with her brother. Memories that seemed so close, and yet so far away. She had to forget. It was hard, but she had to.

On those days, she usually went shopping with Natalia and Anise, or she simply walked on the streets, alone with her thoughts. She enjoyed the calm, and the shortness of it only made it more enjoyable.

But, what she never told anyone (and probably never will), is that, on those days, she daydreamed.

To her, it seemed so stupid. She was a solider, for God's sake! And soldier did _not_ daydream!

But still, she was, before all, a 16 years old girl. And even if she didn't like it, it was normal for a girl to daydream. Especially about her crush.

_Luke fon Fabre_

She tried. Good God, she tried hard. But it was futile; the boy would always sneak into her thoughts.

She thought about the day they met. When, back then, he was nothing but a spoiled brat. He wouldn't thank people, even if they saved his life. Ion said that he had always been kind; he just didn't know how to show it. But thinking back about it, it was sometimes a little hard to believe.

And then, he swore he'd change. Hurt by the fall of Akzeriuth and the betrayal of the one he trusted the most, Van, he swore that he'd change. He asked her to look after him, and she agreed, even though she wasn't sure at that time that he would be able to do it.

But he did it. And he did it admirably. He made a complete 180°. He started thanking people, being kind towards them, accepting them.

Little by little, they came to appreciate each other. They became friends.

And little by little, he began to see through her walls and made his way to her heart. He began to see the shy girl that was hiding behind this cold front. But when she realized it, it was too late.

She was falling for him.

She was falling in love with Luke. _Luke fon Fabre_! If anyone told her this, months ago, she would have laughed. And she certainly wouldn't have believed it.

But now, the feeling was here, and she couldn't deny it anymore. It was a fact and she had to accept it. She also had to accept the fact that she was daydreaming about him. And it was hard.

Tear Grants wasn't the kind of girl who daydreamed about the boy she loved. She wasn't, and she never will be. _Never_. It was too girly and too stupid, anyway.

She'd rather call it 'hope'.

But no matter how she named it, the result was the same.

She sighed, realizing she was doing it again. Seriously, she was becoming stupid. She sighed once again and stood up, ready to go outside, to do whatever will keep her from thinking about Luke.

She was surprised when she heard a knock at her door and was even more surprised when she heard the familiar voice behind it.

"Tear? It's Luke! Can I come in?" She couldn't help but smile. Why was he always here when she tried not to think about him? She opened the door and was faced by a rather embarrassed Luke. His cheeks were slightly pink and his gaze was averting hers.

"What is it?" she said, the smile still on her lips. He coughed and answered her, his cheeks getting redder the more he talked. "Well… Guy went all crazy when he saw a fontech store, Anise and Natalia are doing shopping, Ion with them and Jade… I don't even want to know what he's doing. So… I was wondering… Maybe… Maybe we could… You know… If you want… I mean, uh…" She couldn't suppress her giggle seeing him getting all shy and searching how he could phrase what he wanted to say. "Come on, Luke! I don't bite you know."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He still wasn't looking at her and was blushing madly.

Tear was surprised. She wasn't expecting him to be so embarrassed for something so simple. What was he thinking? That she would harshly say 'no' to him? Her smile went bigger at the thought.

"Of course. I'd love to." Luke finally looked at her, a radiant smile forming on his lips. "Great!" he said, stepping out of the room.

She followed him, her smile still here and as radiant as his. She closed the door behind her.

There were days like this one, days when they were just ordinary people. Deep inside their hearts, they know they weren't, but at least, they could pretend to be

--

_Everytime I forget those things, you bring them back to me._

* * *

**Note:** the quotes at the beginning and at the end are from the song "Extraordinary Way" by Conjure One. Pretty song. I was listening to it while making this fic, it inspired me a lot.

Here, it's finished! I hope you liked it and that I didn't make too many errors! I also hope that that the characters weren't too OOC… I hope many things, really.


End file.
